It is known in the prior art to provide specially designed pillows that elevate an individual in a supine or reclining position. The need to elevate the head during sleep or rest is often due to medical conditions. Often, elevating the head during sleep or rest is for comfort.
Wedge shaped pillows have been proposed in the past to elevate the head of a sleeper to alleviate problems associated with asthma, acid reflux, chronic sinusitis and the like. Such pillows and or wedges are typically configured for sleeping on the back but are usually unsatisfactory for sleeping on the side. Most individuals prefer the option to sleep on the back or either side. In other situations, such as tube feeding, medication therapy or other medical situations, an individual may need a supported side type of pillow. The proposed multi-sleeping pillow of this invention provides the option of side or back sleeping in a comfortable, supportive and satisfactory manner.
Disclosures relevant to the disclosure of this invention are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,479,667 and 6,226,817.